


Love of a Tyrant

by PsychoMeows



Series: UTMV Stories [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Broken Bones, Double Penetration, Friendship, M/M, Nightmare cares for his gang, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Sex in chapter 2, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex, Villains, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Nightmare and Killer have officially started dating and Nightmare has decided to be better to his gang. Things are going well for them but during a fight with the Star Sanses (plus Cross) Dust get's badly hurt. Now Nightmare really shows how much he cares for them even if he struggles with that fact.
Relationships: Nightmare/Killer
Series: UTMV Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914103
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	1. Man Down

Killer slashed at Ink who dodged with ease and countered with his brush, it hit and Killer went sliding back, almost falling over but he managed to stay on his feet. They had attacked an AU and ended up in the judgement hall before the Star Sanses and Cross showed up. The mission was going so well too and now they were losing. Killer was being pushed back by Ink. Horror was fighting Blueberry, the smallest Sans was much faster and while Horror was stronger he was struggling to get a hit in and had taken a blaster to the face several times. Dust was fighting Cross and while they seemed to be evenly matched Cross was getting the upper hand on him as Dust began to tire out. Nightmare was further ahead of them, fighting Dream as he usually did when he joined the fight himself and he was losing this time, Dream had just pelted him with so many arrows and at this point Nightmare was just taking the hits if it meant he'd also land one on his brother.

Killer wanted nothing more than to help his boyfriend but Ink was keeping him away. The artist was really pissing him off, Killer was losing and hadn't done much damage to his enemy and said enemy was laughing like a child playing tag and generally seemed to be having fun. Killer just hoped his frustration was helping by making Nightmare stronger. He normally loved a good difficult fight but this was just annoying, he wanted, _needed,_ to get some hits in for him to enjoy himself as well.

Ink charged forward, brush ready to strike again while Killer got ready to dodge but then a short tone played and Ink came to a sliding halt. He pulled his phone out and began replying to a text, in the middle of battle. Killer wanted to laugh but stopped himself just in case it brought Ink's attention back but he just couldn't believe the stupidity, he knew Ink was a scatterbrain but really? Pulling out his phone and texting in the middle of a fight? Killer took his chance; this was perfect, too perfect. The Creator was totally distracted and if he could kill or at least wound him badly then Nightmare would praise him! Killer held his knife in a firm grip and charged ready to slash Ink across the chest.

He was almost there when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Dust went flying and his back hit a pillar. Cross then followed through with another attack and Dust ducked, narrowly avoiding being struck. Cross's knife struck the pillar instead which then began to fall. Cross jumped backwards, getting out of the way easily but Dust froze up, the pillar was coming down on him...

Killer had two choices; let Dust get crushed and kill Ink, or leave Ink and pull Dust out of the way. He didn't have time to think it through and acted on instinct, he turned Dust's soul blue and pulled. He didn't get him completely out of the way and the pillar came down on his left leg, still a lot better than the alternative but it was obviously painful as Dust screamed out in agony.

"Holy shit!" Killer called out, quickly running to his gang mate and kneeling beside him. He was afraid. For a while all the gang members did was nothing but fight with each other but recently things had been much more relaxed and friendly thanks to Nightmare not being so strict and the three underlings had more time to talk with each other. Killer had even been allowed to have emotions again and he was actually scared that his 'friend' could be seriously hurt.

Cross seemed shocked about what had happened and just stood there, staring and frozen in shock. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do that... I'm so, so sorry."

Killer ignored him and grabbed hold of the broken pillar to try to lift it up. He couldn't, it was too heavy...

"Just fucking leave it and kill them!" Dust snapped at him.

Killer also ignored Dust and looked up to Horror who was still fighting Blueberry, both of them didn't seem to realise what had happened. "Horror! Help!" Killer shouted out, maybe with both of them they could lift the pillar and get Dust to safety.

"I'm a little busy!" Horror shouted back as he sent out some bone attacks at Blueberry.

Only for him to dodge and blast Horror again laughing out with a; "MWEH HEH HEH."

"I don't give a shit! Help me lift this!" Killer yelled back as he once again tried to move the pillar. It moved an inch and Dust cried out in pain as it scrapped over his wounded leg.

"Fucking hell, Killer! Stop!" Dust shouted out in pain.

It was Blueberry that stopped and looked over to see what was happening and gasped at what he saw. He was quick to run over and Horror quickly followed. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Blueberry asked.

"I didn't mean to," Cross said, still staring at the broken pillar with wide sockets. "I just meant to take control of his code... I missed and my knife hit the pillar. This isn't what I meant to do... I'm really sorry."

"Fuck off, traitor!" Dust snapped harshly and spat in Cross's direction. "This is really fucking painful!"

Horror looked over to Killer, a look of panic on his face but he quickly ran over to Dust's other side. "We need to lift it up," Horror said, "and we need someone to pull Dust away once we have since that's going to be too heavy to move or even hold for long."

"I'LL PULL HIM AWAY!" Blueberry volunteered only to have the Murder Time Trio give him a dirty look. "WE'RE NOT TRYING TO KILL OR HURT YOU GUYS! JUST TRYING TO STOP YOU! THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL ALWAYS HELP THOSE IN NEED! EVEN VILLAINS!"

Killer didn't want to trust Blueberry but he didn't really have another choice. He looked over to Nightmare and saw that he was even further away from them and still fighting Dream. He'd be really mad if he was pulled away from his fight just for this. With a sigh Killer looked to Blueberry, lifted his knife and licked it for effect. "You hurt him anymore than he already is, then this is going in your eye socket!"

"I PROMISE I WON'T HURT HIM!"

"...You guys aren't going to ask me if I'm cool with this?" Dust asked from where he was lying on the floor.

"No, it was your fault you ended up like this!" Killer snapped. "Don't freeze next time. We're trying to help you so just shut it."

"Heh, that's exactly what Paps just told me," Dust let out a weak laugh.

"Let's just do this," Horror said as he took hold of the Pillar.

Killer joined him and also grabbed it, Cross jointed in as well at the opposite side. The three villains looked up at him, clearly suspicious of him but he told them, "I feel bad for doing this. Let me help."

Killer and Horror hesitated but a shout from Dust snapped them out of it. "Just fucking get it off me!"

"Ouch! That looks really painful!" Ink suddenly appeared looking over Cross's shoulder. "Is your whole leg trapped under there?"

"Either help or fuck off!" Dust snapped, at this point his leg had gone numb and the shock was setting in, he wanted this over and done with already.

Ink simply giggled and once again pulled out his phone and began filming. "That's really painful looking! How many bones do think are broken? I bet it's a lot!"

"INK, THAT'S REALLY INAPPROPRIATE!" Blueberry scolded.

"Just ignore the moron and let's get Dust out of here," Killer said and the other's nodded. "On the count of three... One... Two... Three!"

Killer, Horror and Cross used all their strength to pull the pillar up and off of Dust with a lot of effort; it was really heavy. As soon as it was lifted a few inches from Dust's broken leg Blueberry grabbed Dust under his arms and pulled, dragging him away from under the pillar. As soon as Dust was clear they dropped the pillar back onto the floor with a loud crash.

Ink was straight over to Dust and began filming the injury. "Oh wow! Look at this! What a mess!"

"...Yeah, I'd rather not look at it," Dust commented. He was looking up at the ceiling in a desperate attempt not to look at his wounded leg. He knew that if he did, he'd freak out and Papyrus was already berating him for being so stupid and for accepting help from those he should be killing.

"INK PUT THE PHONE AWAY AND STOP SAYING THOSE THINGS! YOU REALLY ARE BEING INAPPROPRIATE!" Blueberry scolded once again only to have Ink ignore him and zoom in on Dust's leg.

Before anyone could do anything else black tentacles came shooting forward and slammed into Ink sending him flying. Nightmare and Dream had run over as soon as they heard the second crash of the pillar being dropped. Nightmare was wounded himself and was limping and clutching his arm but he still started threateningly at Blueberry and Cross. "What the fuck!?" Nightmare yelled and got ready to strike at Cross since last time he glanced over to check on his gang it had been Cross that was fighting Dust.

"Brother!" Dream called. "Surely there are more important things to be doing other than threatening my fiancé! Your friend is badly hurt!"

"He's not my friend!" Nightmare snapped, still staring threateningly at Cross. "He's merely my tool... A useful one and your 'fiancé' broke him!"

Dream groaned and knelt down beside Dust. "Why must you be so stubborn? We all know you care for your gang and we all know you're dating Killer."

Nightmare turned to Dream quickly about to argue that point when he saw Dream was sitting close to his wounded underling. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm going to heal him," Dream stated as if it were obvious. "You may be our enemies but this is a really bad wound. I can't just ignore someone in pain."

At that Dust tried to move away from Dream. "If you touch me I'll shove a bone through your skull!"

"Hey, it's okay," Dream tried to calm the mad Sans, "I'm just going to heal you."

"No, I don't want _you_ to touch me!" Dust hissed with as much venom as he could.

Nightmare quickly got between his underling and his brother and glared down at Dream. "Back off! We can help him!"

Dream sighed and stood up. "Nightmare, I just want to help."

"After you just shot me with loads of arrows!?" Nightmare's tentacles stood upright ready to strike at Dream. "I'm not letting you touch _my_ underlings!"

"Can't we just talk this through!?" Dream pleaded. "Nightmare, please! I want to help you and your friends! I want my brother back!"

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again; your brother is _dead!_ I _killed_ him! I'm not the brother you used to know!"

"Nighty-"

"Shut it!" Nightmare snapped and opened a portal to a random AU. "Killer, Horror! Pick up Dust and retreat! NOW!"

"Yes, Boss," Killer said and grabbed Dust and pulled him into his arms bridal style, ignoring the wounded skeleton's cries of pain as he did so. He then ran through the portal, followed closely by Horror.

"I just wanted to help," Dream said meekly as he watched Nightmare turn around.

"We don't want or need your help," Nightmare hissed out. "I hate you and always will. Stop trying."

"...Last time we met you said you missed me..."

Nightmare looked away and began to walk to the portal. "You clearly misheard," he denied, even though what Dream said was true; Nightmare did miss his brother, he missed what they had. Nothing could be the same, however. They were too different now and they'd always fight. Nightmare was corrupted he wanted nothing more than to plunge the Multiverse into darkness and no matter how much his did miss his brother deep down it couldn't change that. And Dream, he wanted peace and a happy ending; they could never be friends again, neither twin could or would change. They were fated to be enemies forever.

Nightmare didn't give Dream a chance to respond; he just limped through the portal and closed it behind himself. Then, without a word to his underlings (his boyfriend and friends,) he opened another portal to his castle and gestured for them to go through.

* * *

Killer was first to return as he was carrying Dust. They arrived in Nightmare's throne room but Killer still placed Dust down on the floor since he was pretty heavy and protesting about being carried. Horror was next to come through and he stood beside Dust. The three of them awaited Nightmare knowing that he was going to be pissed and one of them would have to take the blame for the loss.

Nightmare came stomping in and walked straight to a wall and punched it as hard as he could as he shouted expletives and cursed his brother's name over and over. The three bad Sanses just watched as Nightmare took his anger out on the wall with fear and confusion. Nightmare had never taken his anger out on the walls before; why would he? When he had three underlings to blame and beat and harvest the pain and fear from as he did so. They stayed as still as they could, afraid that if they moved even slightly that Nightmare would remember about them and attack them instead.

The wall continued to take Nightmare's beating, not once did Nightmare look over at his underlings and Killer began to worry. This wasn't normal so he decided to bite the bullet and call out to him and probably end up taking the beating himself but he supposed it was better him than the already badly wounded Dust who was most likely to be blamed due to his current state. "Nightmare? …Babe?"

"Motherfucking bastard!" Nightmare shouted as he punched the wall again. "Little fucker thinks he's so fucking great! I can't wait to get my hands on his pathetic little soul and fucking tear the last golden apple to shreds while he still lives!"

Killer gulped as he stepped forward. Horror and Dust watched with their breath held. Slowly Killer walked up behind Nightmare and touched his shoulder. "Babe? You okay?"

Nightmare jumped at the sudden contact and turned fast. He didn't think about what he was doing and as he turned he lifted his arm and backhand slapped Killer across the face with a loud smacking sound that echoed through the room making Killer stumble back a little. He braced himself for more hits and closed his eyes but it never came. Slowly he looked back at Nightmare and saw him standing there and shaking with tears in his eye.

"...Babe?" Killer asked again.

"I'm sorry..." Nightmare apologised making all three of his underlings stare at him in shock. "I didn't mean to hit you."

"Huh?" Killer looked at his boyfriend in confusion; Nightmare had _never,_ not even once, apologised for hitting him before and Killer could tell something wasn't right. In fact ever since they had confessed their love Nightmare had been gentler and kinder to not only Killer but to all of them and no one had been beaten since then. "It's okay..." Killer frowned and took hold of the hand Nightmare had slapped him with. "I probably deserved it."

Nightmare squeezed Killer's hand before he let go and limped over to Dust and Horror. Before Nightmare even had the chance to say anything Dust spoke up. "I'm sorry, Boss! It's my fault we lost; I was stupid and froze up. Killer should've just left me and killed Ink but he saved me. It was my mistake that cost us the battle and I'm ready to take the punishment."

"Shut the fuck up!" Nightmare snapped as he dropped to his knees to look at Dust's leg. It was bad; his femur and patella were cracked, as was his tibia, although it had far more cracks, deeper too. His fibula was snapped clean in two and his foot was full of cracks. It'd be a while until all this healed and Nightmare regretted not allowing Dream to heal him a little. He just hadn't had a proper look at the wound and had assumed it'd just been a few cracks... "Shit..." Nightmare muttered and looked up at Dust who had given into his curiosity and finally looked at the mess that was his leg and was staring at it in horror. He was bleeding a lot of magic and some parts were flaking away as dust. Nightmare just hoped it looked worse than it was.

"Just hurry up and beat me for losing the battle," Dust said. "Ya know, before I pass out... Cause I'm pretty sure I'm just running on adrenaline here."

Thing was Nightmare didn't blame Dust for the loss... They were losing long before the pillar came down and the only people Nightmare felt he could blame were the Star Sanses, they were simply better than them this time around, nothing more to it. It annoyed him that he couldn't put the blame on his gang. The person he really wanted to beat up was Cross for doing this to his underling. Nightmare let out an annoyed sigh, he couldn't let them know that he didn't blame any of them of it; he had a reputation to keep. "By the looks of your leg, I'd say you've been punished enough. Next time be more careful and don't fucking freeze like a moron!"

"Boss?" Dust looked up at Nightmare and frowned. He really couldn't believe he wasn't getting a beating.

Nightmare stood up and cursed under his breath. His own wounds were painful and he needed to tend to them. "You two," Nightmare said looking to Killer and Horror. "See to his wounds, and clean up all this blood and dust. I'm going to my room."

"Yes, Boss," they said at the same time and Nightmare began to limp away.

"Oh and Killer?" Nightmare turned to look at his boyfriend. "Once you're done with him come to my room to report."

Killer gave a small salute and smiled. "Yes, Sir!"

With that Nightmare left and Horror ran to get their first aid kit. Upon returning Horror knelt next to Dust and opened the kit. "Damn it, we really need to get more supplies!" Horror groaned.

Killer looked over to the see what they had and it wasn't a lot. They were out of any magic creams or gels that helped heal faster and they barely had any bandages but they'd have to make do with what they had. They at least had a lot of disinfectant. "Fuck..." Killer muttered and then looked back to Horror. "Go get some food that'll restore HP! And _don't_ eat it on the way back!"

Horror nodded and tapped Dust's shoulder. "Hang in there, buddy," he said. "Don't pass out, Killer and I will get ya patched up in no time!"

Dust rolled his eyes. "Paps is telling you to shut up and go make yourself useful!"

Horror just laughed and stood up to get the food leaving Killer and Dust alone.

"Right, Dust, this is going to hurt," Killer told him as he opened the disinfectant and poured it over Dust's leg as he screamed in pain.

"FUCK! A little warning next time!" Dust snapped.

"I did warn you."

"Not enough!" Dust said as he tried to move only to cry out again.

"Stay still," Killer told him as he carefully pushed him down so he lay on his back. "I get that it hurts but I'm just trying to help."

"I don't want your help."

"Don't be stubborn, you can't treat this alone." Killer said as he took up an old towel and soaked it in disinfectant and slowly began to dab it over the worst wounds on Dust's leg. He was really worried about Dust and did want to help him. This was a really bad wound; none of them had been wounded this badly before. The Star Sanses weren't ones for extreme violence and really did just fight to stop them not kill or badly hurt them. This was a total accident but it still angered Killer to see someone he was beginning to think of as a friend this badly hurt.

"Fuck you," Dust muttered but lay still as Killer cleaned his wounds.

Horror quickly returned with freshly cooked burgers with lots of ketchup and wordlessly helped Dust to sit up, resting his back against his chest and handed him a burger. Dust ate it without complaint and once he was done Horror handed him another.

Once Dust had finished it, Killer looked to Dust's fibula, he needed to reset the bone but they had no anaesthetics to numb the pain or anything to knock him out with that wouldn't cause more wounds... "Horror, what's his HP at?" Killer asked knowing that doing this without anaesthetic would knock off some points.

"It's at 55," Horror said. "Gone up enough for ya? Or should I give him more burgers?"

"Save them for after I reset his fibula."

"Wait, that's going to hurt!" Dust protested.

"We don't have anaesthetics, you'll have to deal with it," Killer snapped and took hold of both halves of the bone and interrupted Dust before he could complain. "It's for your own good. Now, I'm going to count backwards from ten, okay?"

Dust bit back his protests and nodded. "Thanks... For doing this..." Dust muttered. "I don't deserve it... I don't deserve friends..."

Killer just gave him a gentle smile, his own eye-light shining through and with it the guilt over what he'd done but he knew Dust had gone though something very similar and he tried to focus on the here and now. He forced his eye-light away and began counting. "Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six..."

 **SNAP.** Killer had snapped the bone back into place and Dust screamed out in pain. Horror seemed to get a laugh out of it as he chuckled to himself as Killer kept counting as he dabbed more disinfectant over the wound. "Five...Four...Three...Two...One... There we go, Horror can you pass me the bandages?"

"Bastard!" Dust snapped, although at this point any adrenaline he had was wearing off and he was slowly passing out.

"HP's been knocked to 20, the bleed out probably didn't help," Horror said as he passed Killer the bandages and grabbed another two burgers, now hand feeding them to Dust who was too weak to snatch them out of Horror's hands.

Once Killer had bandaged Dust's wounds he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm going to see Nightmare. Take him to his room and let him rest. Clean up the mess but make sure to watch over him too, just in case his HP starts falling again."

Horror looked up at Killer; he was now eating the last burger himself since Dust had passed out before he could eat it. Horror nodded, shoved the last bit into his mouth and carefully scooped Dust up. "Have fun getting laid!" Horror said.

"I'm going to report to him not fuck him!" Killer snapped back, a blush appearing on his face.

"Yes, that's totally why Nightmare asked _you_ to come to _his bedroom._ For a report, defiantly not so he could fuck you."

"Drop the sarcasm, Horror!" If Horror wasn't carrying the wounded member of their gang, Killer would've thrown a knife at him.

Horror shrugged as best he could with Dust in his arms. "I'm just saying! He could've gone to his office or asked me to report but he specifically asked for you and in his room. It's so obvious he wants to fuck ya."

"You know what?" Killer asked with a smirk on his face. "You're just jealous cause you're still a virgin!"

"Hey! I'm _not_ a virgin!" Horror protested.

"Masturbation doesn't count as losing your virginity, Horror. Ya need two to tango~" Killer teased with a laugh.

"I know! I've have sex before! I'm not a virgin!" Horror snapped, getting a little angry at Killer.

Killer just shrugged. "Whatever you say. Later, Virgin!"

"I'M NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN!"

Killer laughed as he took off running to Nightmare's room. He really enjoyed teasing his friends.


	2. Nightmare's Love

Nightmare sat on his bed concentrating on his anger and hate. He could feel that Dust was in a lot of pain and he used that to try to heal himself but he knew it'd be a little while until he was fully healed. Unless he went to make his underlings miserable and use their pain to heal himself. Thing was he didn't _want_ to make them miserable. He didn't understand what was wrong with himself lately.

He had let Killer have his emotions back because Colour kept trying to do that and Nightmare was tired of having to take him back. He had wanted Killer to stay with him because he had fallen for him and had given Killer emotions so he wouldn't have to be around Colour anymore... Although he still did see Colour but Nightmare did have the advantage now. He had known there would be a chance of Killer leaving him but he didn't. Killer stayed and even after how horrible Nightmare had treated him, he still returned his feelings. He really didn't think someone like him deserved love, his abusers had been right; he was evil and no one should love him. He honestly felt like he should be lonely and now that he had Killer as his boyfriend he found himself wanting to be better to his gang. He wanted to be friends with them but he felt like he shouldn't want that or have that. He felt like how he used to before he ate the apples, sad and lonely. So he was torn between befriending them like he wanted to and beating them like he felt he should...

Nightmare had been struggling with this ever since he got together with Killer. He really wanted to get close to others, not a lot of people just his gang; he still wanted to make everyone else suffer. He still wanted to kill his brother even though part of him missed Dream. He hated feeling like this. He hated it so much and to make things worse he was worried about Dust, that wound was so bad so not only would he be missing all missions until he healed but Nightmare would be worrying about him while he went off to battle and leaving Dust behind, alone... Maybe if he'd been a better person Cross wouldn't have betrayed him, maybe Error would've agreed to join him and never would've hooked up with Ink.

He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest with his arms and his tentacles, trying to make himself small. He wished he didn't feel this way, he wished he was more like his twin...

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Nightmare called, uncurling himself, dismissing his tentacles and fixing his posture. He didn't want Killer to see him looking so pathetic and weak.

Knock, knock.

Nightmare rolled his eye; he knew what Killer was doing so with a sigh Nightmare humoured him. "Who's there?"

"Armageddon."

"Armageddon who?" Nightmare called back.

"Armageddon a little bored; let's go out for a date."

Nightmare let out a small chuckle at the bad joke. "Come in, Killer."

Killer opened the door and stepped inside. He quickly walked over and sat next to Nightmare on the bed. "How are your wounds?" He asked looking Nightmare over.

"I'm fine, healing pretty well with Dust in pain... How is he?" Nightmare asked as he started at the floor.

Killer shrugged. "It looked worse than it was. We're short on medical supplies but I reset his snapped fibula, disinfected all the cracks and bandaged him up. He lost a lot of HP so Horror fed him burgers. He's resting now and I told Horror to keep an eye on him. He'll be fine."

Nightmare nodded. "Good, I'm glad he's going to be okay. I'll make sure to concentrate on stealing more medical supplies next time we raid an AU. How's Horror? He was hurt as well, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but he didn't seem that bad. He ate a burger himself and who knows what he helped himself to when he was making them so he's okay."

Nightmare slowly reached over to Killer with a newly summoned tentacle, putting it over Killer's shoulders and pulling him closer, not once looking at him. He really just wanted to be close to his boyfriend and he wasn't going to let his negative feelings get in the way of that. "And you? Are you alright?"

With a nod, Killer slipped his arm around Nightmare's waist. "Ink was treating it like a game and I think he was having too much fun to beat me quickly. I was shoved backwards more than hurt. Missing a fair amount of HP but I'm fine."

"Did you heal yourself at all?" Nightmare asked, worried that Killer had left it alone.

"Nah, I'm fine though. Don't really need it."

Nightmare finally looked up at Killer and using another tentacle, he lifted Killer's chin up so he could look him in his black eye sockets. "Take off your hoodie and shirt," he demanded as he quickly removed his tentacles from Killer's body.

Killer laughed and shrugged off his hoodie, tossed it to the floor before he pulled off his shirt and tossed it to the floor as well. "Wanting to get straight to it, huh?"

"Idiot, I'm checking your wounds since you won't do it yourself!" Nightmare snapped and looked over Killer's chest. There was a lot of bruising from when he'd been hit with Ink's ink and a few shallow cracks but out of the three underlings Killer was probably the least wounded. Nightmare was relieved to see that his boyfriend was okay and with that feeling of relief came the guilt that it was his fault in the first place and the self hatred that came with the fact he cared for Killer. Nightmare wanted nothing more than to hide away or do something to made Killer hate him like he should.

"Nightmare?" Killer frowned when he saw Nightmare go back to staring at the floor. He was really worried about him; lately he had seemed so depressed. Killer was used to Nightmare being moody and angry not all sad and depressed and he had no idea how to help him. Slowly, he inched closer to the goopy skeleton and put his arm around him in an effort to comfort him.

Nightmare jumped slightly when he felt Killer touch him but quickly relaxed and lent into the hug. _I don't deserve this..._ Nightmare thought to himself and let his hatred for himself build as he let Killer hold him. Killer was meant to hate him like everyone else did. He was never meant to be loved. He was the embodiment of negativity! He shouldn't be letting himself be happy or letting Killer treat him like this... Nightmare should hit him, beat him, and make him suffer... But he loved him and he hated himself for it.

Killer hugged Nightmare a little tighter and rubbed his arm. He really didn't know how to handle a sad Nightmare. He almost wished Nightmare would get angry at him and hit him, at least he knew how to deal with that.

"What are you doing?" Nightmare asked, he had wanted to sound angry but it came out quiet and sounded tired.

Killer blinked at Nightmare who still wasn't looking at him. "Hugging you?"

Closing his eye Nightmare lent in a little more and rested his head on Killer's shoulder. "Let me rephrase; what are you doing _here, with me_?"

"Nightmare, I'm here with you because I love ya," Killer said and kissed the top of Nightmare's skull. "We've been through this... What's bothering you?"

Nightmare didn't want to tell him, he had a reputation to keep and he didn't want to be seen as going soft. He was the terror of the Multiverse, meant to feel nothing but anger and hate and be treated to anger and hate in return. He was never meant to love or be loved, that was for Dream, never for him.

"...I'm lonely..." Nightmare muttered without thinking. Damn Killer and his ability to get Nightmare to open up by doing absolutely nothing!

Killer gasped at that. He felt so bad for Nightmare, he may be a mass murder now but none of it was his fault, if only he had been treated better as a child... Killer reached up with his free hand and cupped Nightmare's cheek. "Don't be. I'm here and always will be."

"Even though I hit you? Even though I try to control you?"

"I don't think you're a bad person," Killer said as he once again held Nightmare a little tighter. "Not to me anyway, you do what you have to do and I know you're not all bad. You do have a 'good' side and you're a good boss to us. You take care of your own. I don't know where any of us would be if it wasn't for you. Probably just piles of dust somewhere in our AUs."

"I'm evil, no one should love me. I deserve to be alone."

"...That's your abusers speaking," Killer whispered and brought the hand that was on Nightmare's cheek down to hug around his torso. "It's not true. I love you. You don't deserve to be sad and alone. You know Horror and Dust care about ya as well? We may all fight but we are all like family, a dysfunctional, crazy family but a family. So, ya know, don't be so sad all the time."

Nightmare's tentacles twitched slightly before he summoned two more and all four of them moved to wrap around Killer again. "You're an idiot for staying with me. You all are. I'll just hurt you."

"That's a price I'm willing to pay. Besides you know I like a bit of pain in the bedroom~ and you hurt me so good~"

With that Nightmare lightly hit Killer on the back of the head with an open palm. "You're so dumb! I will _hurt_ you! I'm a being of negativity! All I know how to do is hurt people! You're better off without me!"

"I'm the one who gets to decide that. I know the risks besides I killed everyone in my world. I deserve to be in pain, if anyone doesn't deserve love it's me not you... I... I killed my own brother..."

Nightmare felt Killer's pain and guilt over his past come rushing over him. It made Nightmare more powerful and he took the chance to finish healing his own wounds before he grabbed Killer's face with both hands, tentacles loosening their grip so Killer could turn to face him. "I love you," Nightmare said clearly and firmly. "Don't let your guilt consume you. I'm sure your brother would want you to be happy; he still cared about you, right? He'd want you to be happy..." _Like Dream wants me to be happy..._

Killer took a few deep breaths to calm the coming panic attack that came with his guilt. "Thanks, Nightmare... See? You're not that bad."

"Idiot!" Nightmare snapped as he used his tentacles to hold Killer close and took his hands in his own. Before Nightmare thought about it he was kissing Killer who was kissing back, with tongues meeting and battling roughly until Nightmare won and Killer submitted with a light moan.

Once they broke apart they laughed. Suddenly Nightmare didn't feel so bad, he knew Killer loved him and no matter how much he felt like he shouldn't, Killer would always love him. He felt like, at least once, he could be allowed to love and if anyone hurt his lover, well he'd make sure their death was slow... Love is a neutral feeling and Nightmare could turn it negative without hurting Killer through his own over protectiveness and possessive behaviour.

Nightmare didn't think of that at the moment. He slowly released Killer from the tangles of his tentacles only to slip his lower two tentacles into Killer's shorts. As he rubbed Killer's pelvis with his tentacles he ran his hands over Killer's bruises, mainly so he could test how painful they were so he knew how rough he could be. Killer just gasped and relaxed under Nightmare's touch. Soon Nightmare's touches were becoming firmer as he wrapped one of his upper tentacles around Killer's wrist and pulled his hand over his crotch making Killer touch him back.

Killer did so gladly and lent in to kiss Nightmare again. It wasn't long before both of them were aroused and had genitalia summoned. Nightmare thrust his hips up as Killer jerked him off through his shorts and Killer spread his legs open as one of Nightmare's tentacles rubbed along his slit and clit. Killer had to bite back a moan as the tip of the tentacle slipped inside briefly before pulling out and slipping in again. It wasn't in deep enough; Nightmare was just prepping him, smearing Killer's entrance with goop to make it slicker for his cock.

"N-Nightmare!" Killer moaned out as he tried to push himself onto the tentacle but was held in place by the other three. "Please, stop teasing!"

Nightmare chuckled and ran his hands down to grope Killer's spine. "But I like it when you're desperate and frustrated, besides we both know you're the bigger tease," Nightmare whispered and kissed his lover's cheek. He slipped his tentacle in and out of Killer's cunt a few more times enjoying how desperate Killer was feeling before he shoved it in as far as it'd go in one harsh thrust making Killer scream out at the sudden pain of it. He was so full and it hurt but it still felt so good. Killer squeezed Nightmare's cock way too tightly in reflex. Nightmare gasped at the pain of suddenly being squeezed so roughly and pulled Killer's hand off of him.

"Sorry!" Killer apologised quickly, looking guilty for it. "I really didn't mean to do that..."

The tentacle was quickly removed and pulled out of Killer's shorts. Nightmare then pushed Killer onto the floor and stood over him threateningly. "Don't do that again!" Nightmare warned and pulled Killer to his feet so he could remove his shorts.

Killer was standing naked in front of him, looking away in shame at what he'd accidentally done. "I'm sorry, Master, please forgive me?"

Nightmare laughed at that and placed his hands on Killer's shoulders. "You want to make it up to me?" Nightmare asked to which Killer nodded. "Good. Then suck it!" It didn't take a lot of force to get Killer on his knees. Killer smiled up at him and took hold of Nightmare's shorts and brought them down. His cock now free, Nightmare began to rub it himself and the pushed it to Killer's mouth. "What are you waiting for? Suck!"

Killer did as he was told and opened his mouth, taking Nightmare's large length into his mouth and sucking. Killer tended to tease a lot when he gave blowjobs but considering he just squeezed his boyfriend he decided to just get to it. He took it out of his mouth and instead stuck out his tongue and gave the cock a few firm licks to get it back to hardness. He then took it back into his mouth and began to suck and bob his head, being careful not to scrape it with his teeth. Killer let out a moan as he began to move his tongue around the cock as best he could. Nightmare was big and really filled his mouth but Killer didn't mind; he really liked sucking dick and Nightmare always tasted good to him. Nightmare seemed to enjoy it as well; he placed a tentacle on the back of Killer's head and pet him with it.

"Oh, yeah," Nightmare moaned and pushed his hips forward. "You suck that cock! Show me how sorry you are!"

Killer glanced up at Nightmare to see that he had his eye closed and was frowning a little as he concentrated on the feeling of Killer's mouth on his dick. Killer was surprised he wasn't trying to choke him on it but he wasn't going to complain and he turned his attention back to the cock. He wanted to please Nightmare so badly and he knew the best way to do that was to take it all and probably choke on it anyway. He pushed himself to take more until the tip hit the back of his conjured throat and he did choke himself on it but kept going despite his gagging.

"Hey!" Nightmare said pulling his dick out when he heard Killer choke. Once it was out Killer brought a hand to his throat and coughed. "Why'd you do that!?" Nightmare demanded.

Killer cleared his throat and looked up at his lover with a smile. "I wanted to show you how sorry I was. Guess I fucked that up, huh?"

"You are such an idiot!" Nightmare said as he helped him up. "I never asked you to hurt yourself!"

Killer shrugged. "Sorry! Just wanted to make you feel good."

"You were until you tried to deep throat too fast!"

With another laugh Killer gave Nightmare a peak on the mouth. "Guess I have to work even harder to make that up to you too," he said with a wink.

"Oh, you do," Nightmare said and pushed Killer onto the bed again. "Get on your hands and knees! …Oh, and make an ass for me."

Killer did as he was told without question as Nightmare removed his own clothing before getting on the bed behind him. His top two tentacles rested on Killer's shoulders firmly and pushed him down to his chest with his ass in the air. Nightmare left his tentacles there to hold him down as one of his bottom tentacles got to work. One slipped back into his pussy, not as far as before but enough to still make Killer feel full and make him moan softly. He didn't move yet although he felt Killer pushing back on him. Nightmare lent over Killer and let out a deep moan of his own on purpose to fuel Killer's lust. "Mmm, nice and tight~"

"Nightmare!" Killer moaned out as he began moving his hips trying to fuck himself on the tentacle that refused to move with him.

"No, no, Killer," Nightmare said slowly. "You call me _'Master,'_ or I'll gag you~"

"Master!" Killer moaned instead. "Please, I need it!"

"Mmm, not yet." With that Nightmare put his last tentacle to use and rubbed it around Killer's asshole. He carefully slipped it in at tiny little bit, Killer had no reaction so he tried pushing it in more but was met with resistance and a pained yelp from Killer. A vagina was naturally slick, an ass was not and the slime from his tentacle wasn't enough to lubricate it. While Nightmare did enjoy the pain he caused Killer during sex, he really didn't want to hurt him this time. He wanted to make him feel good, he wanted to love him and be a good partner so maybe someone would love him for once. He pulled out the tentacle, used it to open a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Taking the bottle in his hands his applied a generous amount to the tentacle and coated it with it.

This time he went slower, slipping the tentacle back in as carefully as he could and rubbing as much of the lube and his own slime into Killer's ass as he could. Slowly he pushed the tentacle in more and more so the fatter parts would slowly stretch him out. He smirked to himself as he wriggled his tentacle around making Killer gasp quietly. Only when he was 100% sure Killer was stretched enough did he remove the tentacle and begin to lube up his cock.

"I'm going to fuck your ass now," Nightmare told Killer who had stayed very quiet while Nightmare had prepared him.

Killer nodded and tried to get up a little but the two tentacles on his shoulders kept him where he was. "Please, Master! I really just need something moving inside me!"

With that Nightmare slowly pushed his cock inside. Killer grabbed the sheets in his fists and screamed out but it didn't sound as if it was a scream of pain. Nightmare wanted to make sure, after all he was all the way in. "You alright?" He asked as he took hold of Killer's hips with his hands.

"...I'm fine?" Killer said although it sounded like a question. "Don't you just want to fuck me for your pleasure? Mine doesn't matter, right?"

Nightmares two tentacles that were on Killer's shoulder tightened in annoyance at that. "I care about you, dumb ass! There's no point if you don't feel good as well... And I want to show you how much I love you..." Nightmare had muttered that last part so quietly but Killer still heard it and couldn't help but smile.

"Please just move, Master! I don't think I can take it much longer if you don't."

With that Nightmare began to thrust both his cock and tentacle in and out of Killer making him moan out and grip the sheets tighter as he was fucked in two holes. Nightmare sighed contently as he thrust, Killer was so tight and his moans were music to his ears. Despite working two holes at the same time Nightmare keep up the same steady rhythm, thrusting both in and out firmly and in time with each other, pulling out of his ass while pushing into his pussy and then pushing into his ass while pulling out of his pussy so that one of Killer's holes were always filled.

"Oh, fuck, Kills," Nightmare moaned. "You really know how to serve my dick, you're so tight. You love being fucked like this, don't ya?"

Killer let out a groan at that. "Yes, Master. I love this! Fuck you fill me up so fucking good! I can feel you so deep inside, stretching me out!" He was clenching on both cock and tentacle and feeling the pleasure from both ass and pussy, Killer truly loved this.

Slowly Nightmare began to pick up speed, slamming into Killer again and again as he dug his claws into Killer's hips as he moved Killer's body with him. Their bodies hit against each other with loud smacking sounds and the wetness of their connections made squelching noises as Nightmare thrust. They both were enjoying themselves and it wasn't long before Nightmare felt himself getting close. He didn't want it to end so soon though and he could tell Killer wasn't there yet. He stopped moving so he could catch his breath and Killer turned as much as he could while still being held down by tentacles.

"Master? Why'd you stop?" Killer asked trying not to whine in disappointment knowing that'd just annoy his lover. He was worried Nightmare had suddenly changed his mind for some reason and didn't want him. He knew that was stupid but that fear was there.

Nightmare slowly pulled out both his tentacle and his cock from Killer and let him go. Killer flopped down onto the bed and Nightmare sat with his feet on the floor. He could feel that Killer was afraid of something and he reached out to rub his back in a way that he hoped was comforting.

"Don't be so nervous, Killer," Nightmare said. "I just wanted to change position."

"Oh," Killer said, feeling rather silly for assuming the worst but you really couldn't know with Nightmare. Killer slowly sat up, already feeling a little sore from their fucking and got onto Nightmare's lap facing him. He straddled Nightmare's hips and gently gave Nightmare a little kiss on the mouth that Nightmare happily returned.

Nightmare rested his hands on Killer's hips and hesitantly wrapped his top tentacles around Killer's torso in a loose hug as his bottom tentacles began to rub his thighs. The Negative Guardian now felt like he was far enough away from orgasm that he could start again and was about to push back into Killer's ass before he stopped. He always took charge during sex; they did what Nightmare said, when he said it. While Killer never complained and always gave consent, he never really got a say in what they did or how they did it and Nightmare was suddenly hit with the fear that Killer just did what he said to keep him 'happy.' What if they had done things Killer really didn't like but went with anyway? Nightmare suddenly had to urge to give some power to Killer. He'd never let him top; Nightmare was too proud and he'd never bottom but he could at least ask Killer how he wanted it.

"Where do you want it?" Nightmare asked keeping his voice soft and gentle.

Killer looked up at Nightmare with a frown. "What do ya mean?"

"I mean, do you want it here?" Nightmare asked as he let go of Killer with one hand to rub his cock at Killer's asshole. "Or here?" He asked rubbing it on Killer's pussy.

"You're asking me how I want it?" Killer asked shocked. He was used to just doing as he was told and doing what Nightmare wanted, he'd never been asked what _he_ wanted. The only thing Nightmare ever asked him for was his consent and even then it was done in a roundabout way; a questioning look Killer could only nod or shake to or a statement of what he was going to do and gave Killer a moment to say 'no' if he wanted, for example.

"Yes, now answer before I pick for you!" Nightmare snapped more out of embarrassment than annoyance.

Killer thought for a moment before he spoke quietly; worried that this was some kind of trick. "In my pussy? …With a tentacle up my ass?"

Nightmare let out a laugh at hearing that. He hadn't expected Killer to want both holes filled but he was glad he did. Nightmare didn't waste time and guided his cock into Killer's pussy and at the same time he reached behind Killer with his still lubed up tentacle and slipped it in. He watched as his cock slipped inside the clear red ecto with a smile. Once both were fully inside he looked up again to see that Killer had closed his eyes and was gripping tightly to the sheets. Nightmare once again used a tentacle to take one of Killer's wrists, this time placing Killer's hand onto his shoulder. Killer opened his eyes at that and reached up with his other hand to wrap both arms around Nightmare and pressed himself close to his boss turned lover.

"How hard do you want it?" Nightmare asked as he held himself back from thrusting.

Killer didn't answer right away; he simply moved his hips up and sunk back down. He began his own pace as he rode Nightmare's penis and tentacle. Killer let out a few moans of pleasure as he watched Nightmare who was smiling at him enjoying the show of Killer riding him. "L-like this!" Killer gasped as Nightmare began to move his hips and tentacle to meet Killer's movements. "AH! Master!" Killer called as he held on tightly to Nightmare and buried his head in his neck. "It f-feels so good, Master!"

"Mmm hmm," Nightmare agreed as he gripped Killer's hips and his three remaining tentacles began to rub all over Killer's body while being careful of his bruises. "You're doing so well, Kills. Taking my cock up your pussy _and_ my tentacle up your ass. You're such a good lover, making me feel so good. What'd I ever do to deserve someone so perfect?"

Killer gasped and threw his head back as Nightmare picked up the pace when he said that... He was really making Killer feel so special right now; in that moment he felt nothing but bliss. He knew he didn't deserve it after what he did to his friends and family but he couldn't help himself; he just loved this feeling so much. He just loved Nightmare so much. Even after everything, Nightmare cared about him and he'd been content just severing him as an underling but to be his lover that was more than he could ask for.

"Nightmare!" Killer moaned, not caring how mad he might be for not calling him 'Master.' "Nightmare! …Oh, Nightmare! I love you! Fuck! I love you!"

Hearing that made Nightmare almost tip over the edge. He just loved Killer so much. No matter how many people hated him, no matter how many people wanted him dead or how many loved Dream and sang his praises while cursing Nightmare's very existence, no one could take this from him. He loved Killer and anyone who hurt him or tired to take him from him would feel his wrath.

Nightmare stood up with Killer still on his dick and tentacle and flopped them back onto the bed. With Killer now on his back, Nightmare picked up the pace, thrusting as hard as he could and brought another tentacle down to rub at Killer's clit trying to make Killer cum before he did. "I love you too, Killer. I love you so much!"

Killer was too busy moaning loudly in pleasure to respond to Nightmare. They both just lost control as they moved as fast as they could, no longer with a steady rhythm. The thrusts became sloppy and they both turned into as mess of moans and pleasure. Nightmare took Killer's hands in his own, pinning them to the bed and squeezing. They both moved their faces close to each other and kissed deeply, tongues tangling in a battle for dominance. Everything was a rush of lust and it wasn't long before they both came at the same time. Killer went limp after his orgasm started with a moan muffled by their kiss while Nightmare keep thrusting throughout it and even kept moving as he came down from his high before going limp over Killer's body.

"Damn..." Killer said with a light chuckle once he caught his breath. "That was just... Amazing."

"Yeah," Nightmare agreed as he sat up and carefully pulled out of both holes letting his cum leak out from Killer's pussy and onto the sheets.

Killer also sat up although he went very slowly. He was already sore from battle and that vigorous fucking session didn't help much especially with how hard Nightmare had gone at the end. "What's the catch for such a loving fuck?" Killer half joked, he really was wondering if Nightmare wanted something else from him; a dangerous mission perhaps? No matter what Nightmare asked of him he'd do without question.

Nightmare felt a little hurt that Killer would think he had done it only to get something out of him and pulled him in for a hug. He didn't want to address it head on, he knew the answer of why; he had treated Killer and the others horribly in the past. But now he had decided he wanted to be better to them and let his hate out on only the AUs and Star Sanses. He replied with a half joke of his own. "The only catch is that you have to stay with me. Forever."

Killer hugged Nightmare back and chuckled again. "You already know that I will. I've always been yours."

"I love you, Killer. I really do," Nightmare said clearly and let go of Killer so he could stand up. "I know people will always hate me but I... I never wanted this... To be evil... I just wanted the same love Dream got, I fucked that up but I at least want one person to care for me the way everyone seems to care for Dream." Nightmare just let it out without thinking. That was his deepest secret and he'd just told it to Killer like it was almost nothing.

Killer also got out of bed to stand next to Nightmare and hugged him again. "I do love you. I'll always love you, Nightmare!"

That was the sort of thing Dream used to say to him. That turned out to not be true, although he knew Dream couldn't hate and still claimed to love him, he knew it wasn't true. How could Dream still care after everything? …But Killer was different, he was a fellow 'bad guy' and even his love was different; Killer loved him romantically while Dream 'loved' him brotherly. Still he wanted to be sure that Killer did mean it. "...You promise?" He asked, knowing that a Sans never broke a promise unless he had to.

"I promise," Killer said without any hint of hesitation. "I love you."

Nightmare wrapped Killer in a hug with his arms and all his tentacles. "I love you too."

Without another word between them they went to Nightmare's bathroom to shower. They helped wash each other in silence while exchanging small kisses here and there and once back they changed the sheets as quickly as they could so they could get to sleep. It didn't take them long to fall asleep tangled in each other's limbs. Neither of them had any nightmares of the past that night. They were just content in each other's embrace.

Nightmare awoke early the next day and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the snoring Killer as he did so. He had decided from that point on he'd be a better boss and he would start immediately by making breakfast for himself, Killer and Horror before he'd make some for Dust and bring it to him and see how he was and what he could do about his pain. Maybe he could go alone to an AU to get some painkillers.

Just because the rest of the Multiverse hated and feared him didn't mean he had to be like that with his gang. They'd all been through so much and he planned to make their lives better, like Killer had made his life better. He didn't want his boyfriend and friends to face the pain he did.


End file.
